1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing program having a function of attaching commentary string data relating to a commentary such as a header note or a footer note to print data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a printer driver with a function of attaching commentary string data relating to a commentary such as a header note or a footer note to print data, in response to accepting print designation by a user on an application software such as a wordprocessor software.
In printing data by utilizing the above function, text information or commentary string information may be lost, if, for instance, as shown in FIG. 7B, a text including an image or the like, and a commentary string overlap each other (see the portion indicated by the reference numeral 42a), or commentary strings overlap each other (see the portions indicated by the reference numerals 44a and 45a).
In the case where print magnification information to be inputted from an input section of a computer indicates enlarging a targeted rendering area, if printing is performed by using the above function, the commentary string may also be enlarged along with the text. As a result, the commentary string information may be lost. For instance, as shown in FIG. 8A, the entirety of the commentary string (see the portions indicated by the reference numerals 44a and 45a), or a part of the commentary string (see the portion indicated by the reference numeral 42a) may be deviated from an effective printing area.
The effective printing area is an area 62 enclosed by the dotted-line frame in FIG. 6, and corresponds to an area on a recording sheet where data is printable by a printer.
In view of the above, there is known a printer driver operable to reduce a rendering area of print data corresponding to a text in such a manner that the rendering area of the print data may not be overlapped with the rendering area of commentary string data, before the commentary string data is attached to the print data. Hereinafter, the rendering area of print data is called as a “primary rendering area”, and the rendering area of commentary string data is called as a “sub rendering area”.
In the approach of reducing the rendering area of print data, the primary rendering area is reduced in such a manner that the primary rendering area is not overlapped with the sub rendering area. As a result of the approach, the print size of the text may be unduly reduced to an unwanted size. Further, the above approach is not effective in suppressing loss of commentary string information because the entirety or a part of the commentary string may be deviated from the effective printing area.